Valentines Day
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: She've been waiting for him to say those three sweet words but when he said it, it was too late. ONE-SHOT. Don't judge the story by it's summary


**Valentines Day**

**Author's Note: Well, I know it was sorta belated fic for Valentines Day; this should be posted on the 14****th**** of February but because of some unpredicted circumstances so it was delayed. And this is also my gift for myself for my BIRTHDAY TOMORROW. Anyways, please enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in Naruto—if I did, you probably wouldn't be reading this right now because it would be in the manga. :)**

It's a cold February night. People are bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

It's so cold today. I'm standing at my window, looking at the people moving like little dots. Standing in a heated room, I'm beginning to pity those people. Why don't they go home? Do they plan to wander until morning?

"Almost time to go home," I heard one of the nurses said excitedly. "My boyfriend must be going crazy."

Today is the 14th day of February. Everyone is exited to spend this day to his or her love ones. But not everyone is blessed on having someone to spend this wonderful day. And I'm one of them.

I drank my coffee when I remember, my _last _wonderful valentines day. A year ago today, I had a lunch with my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. I kept complaining because it's Valentines Day and he didn't give me anything.

"It's unfair. It's Valentines Day and you don't have anything for me. Not even flowers." I complained.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Why would I?"

"Then… You should at least give me a card!" I pouted. Honestly, I was hurt by his tone.

"Whatever. After lunch, I'll give you an e-card."

E-card. That sounds so impersonal, but that's the way he is. "You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." I excitedly smiled and planned to sneak home after lunch to check e-mail. Even though he would not use any romantic words, I still looked forward to the card.

He rolled his eyes and continue eating his food. After we had our lunch, I went home immediately. As soon as I walked in my door, I turned on my computer and go online.

Staring at the empty in-box, I began to reminisce about how we met. Maybe no one will believe me, but my boyfriend and I were actually neighbors. Our homes were only one wall away. Ever since we were kids, we liked to fight with each other all day long. I still remember when I moved to the country that year. Used to the city life, I couldn't get used to the simple life in the country. After school, I would just go home and do nothing. Whenever that happened, he would always come over to tease me about my big forehead.

"You really have a large forehead." He teasingly said.

"THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He paused for awhile then said, "Can't help it. My home is right next to your home."

"Then I'll move!"

The next day, I drew a line in the ground using some white chalk, a line that I forbid him to cross.

That year, we were both in the 5th grade. We couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of us moved not only that, we got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All the students and teachers in the school would say whenever they saw us.

"We're not!" I always tried to explain. "We're only neighbors." At that time, I hated my parents for making us live next to him.

"My standard is not that low." He would say. "Who wants her to be a girlfriend? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." I really disliked him.

"Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you." He implied that I couldn't judge guys. At that time, I had a crush on a senior.

I didn't think that his sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, I found out that the senior student had lots of girlfriends. When I cried about it, he silently passed me a handkerchief and awkwardly held me in his arms.

"I told you he wasn't any good." He roughly comforted me. I cried in his arms the whole night, and began to see him in a different way. Things began to change between us. We still fought all the time, but he started to look at me differently. And I blushed and my heart beat faster when he was near. We both knew: we fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of us said anything. Even though we would  
not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though we cared about each other's every move. Both of us refused to admit our love.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation. I chose to study medicine, and he chose physics. Yet we still couldn't separate from each other. Once again, we became neighbors. We still fought, but sometimes we fought into the bedroom. Alright, we became lovers, but we still wouldn't say we loved each other.

Three years later, I became a doctor, and his business began to boom. We separately moved to bigger apartments and stopped being neighbors. On the surface, we left each other. In reality, we were still together. We spent every Valentine's Day together but each year became drearier than the next because he never told me he loved me even with all my hints.

Facing the empty in-box, I suddenly grew very angry. He wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card. What did he mean? Who did he think I was? I called his cell phone.

"Hello." He picked up the phone.

"I didn't receive a card." I immediately showed my displeasure.

"But I send it."

He was really busy but I didn't care. "I didn't receive it. Send it again."

"Okay, I'll send you 100 times. Is that good enough?" He said with impatience. His tone further infuriated me. Is that how lovers speak to each other?

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll eat dinner by myself."

"Don't be childish, ok? I'm really busy." He said.

"I AM childish!" I hung up the phone and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Childish? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any flowers or cards from him. Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?

I unplugged the phone from the wall and turned off my cell phone. I didn't want to hear his explanations. After I returned to the hospital, I instructed the receptionist not to forward me any phone calls. I wanted to concentrate on work. Because there were so many emergencies today, I was sweating 1 hour later and forgot about our argument.

"Dr. Sakura, please take a look at that patient." I heard one of the nurses said.

As I was collecting my equipment, the shrill sound of an ambulance sounded outside the ER. When I stepped out the door, the emergency medics hurriedly wheeled in a gurney.

"What happened to him?" I asked the first medic. Everyone else was trying to help put the patient on the gurney. He was covered with blood.

"Car accident." The medic replied. "Very serious. He may die."

I nodded and ran to the operating room with them. When I arrived, the nurses told me that the man had already stopped breathing and his heartbeat stopped

"Prepare for shock." I calmly instructed the nurses. Saving people is our duty. We can't lose our calm.

But when I saw who laid on the operating table, I lost my calm. That person was my boyfriend!

I stood in shock

"NO!" I grabbed the paddles and continuously shocked his body. His body bounced up and down from the shocks. The scared nurses went to find another doctor, to tell him that I was crazy.

I didn't know if I was crazy or not. I just wanted to save my lover. Even though we fought all the time, even though he never showed me his love. I still wanted to save him. He still owed me a card. He couldn't die! I threw away the paddles and began to press on his heart. I pressed with all my strength, hoping it would revive him, but he didn't wake up. He didn't even say "It hurts". He just laid there with his eyes closed, punishing me with his silence.

Dr. Yamanaka angrily pushed me away. By that time, I couldn't see clearly anymore. I cried. I wailed. I bowled until no sounds could come out of my mouth.

"It's too late, Dr. Haruno. He's already dead. I'm sorry." Dr. Yamanaka patted me on the shoulder. They knew each other and ate together once. I introduced them.

"He can't die!" I struggled to run to him.

"Dr. Haruno, control yourself!" Dr. Yamanaka slapped me. "I understand what you're going through, but you're a doctor."

Yes, I'm a doctor, but I'm also a regular person. I've loved him for so many years that it's become a habit. How can I just throw away a habit? "I want him to live! I want him to live!" I ran to him again and tried to knock the life back into his body.

That day, I lost my control and my professionalism. And that day happened to be Valentine's Day.

Afterwards, I asked his co-workers why he left work early that day.

They told me that after I hung up the phone, he tried to call me several times but couldn't reach me. Worried, he drove to the hospital to find me and got hit by a large truck on the way.

When I heard this, I froze. My tantrum killed him. Just because of an unmailed card, he died. After that, I lost my privilege to be childish. Like an abandoned cat, I couldn't even cry anymore. After his death, I couldn't cry anymore, regardless of how touching the plot or how tear-jerking the dialogue. They didn't affect me anymore.

Now, I'm only left with nothing and a seldomly (I know that there's no word such as 'seldomly' but please bear with it) used computer. I turned on the computer. Even though I know no one will send me a mail, I still hoped that someone will remember me on this day.

I have.... 100 emails! Who would be bored enough to send me 100 junk mail? I was just about to delete them all when I received another mail, and this one said:

**Because of system error, we could not send these until today.**

I looked at the 1st mail. It showed the send date is last year's Valentine's Day. My heart began to beat fast. Could he have sent these?

With a trembling hand, I opened the mail. The first thing that popped up was a gorgeous red rose set against green leaves. Then a beautiful melody began to play. "Only Love". I couldn't believe it. The rose was so beautiful and the music was so dreamy. I almost thought I was in a fantasy. Most touching of all were the words underneath the rose, because the words read like a beautiful poem.

"Sakura,"

That's my name.

"Knowing you so many years, I've never sent you any flowers. Today I send you a rose. You know we are always fighting. We can never really open our hearts and tell each other how we feel. I know I always make you mad by the things I say. But today I want to say to you: I'm sorry, and I love you. And I want to tell you a good news. I finally saved enough money. So Sakura, let's get married! I was afraid to propose to you, because I didn't trust in my ability to give you the good life you deserve. Now I've saved enough money so we don't have to wait anymore. Today, I use this card to propose to you. Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura? Will you?"

That's the content of the whole card. Like a fool, I kept reading his words and talking to him. It's like I can hear his voice and see him again. As if it's back to 1 year ago with us constantly fighting. The song played repeatedly, repeating Nana's heartbreaking voice.

The lyrics of this song fits our love so closely. When he was alive, my world was so young. Every day, I could find a something different to fight with him about. But after he left, my life is only left with memories and coldness that will never go away.

"Will you marry me?"

When I read these words, my tears unconsciously came, wetting the keyboard.

Will I? If he's in front of me, I will definitely kick him and call him a big fool. If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have waited until today.

So I moved the cursor over the "Reply" box, and typed the response that I've already prepared for so many years - "I will."

I will - be by his side for the rest of my life. I will - fight with him forever. That is how I answered him, but the only response I got was the repeating song "Only Love."

Nevertheless, I opened every single letter, accepted every singled rose, and typed the same response: "I will."

I replied 100 times, and "Only Love" played 100 times. In this cold Valentine's night, the line that's been broken for 1 year finally got reconnected.

"_Only love can make a memory. Only love can make a moment last. You were there and all the world was young and all it's songs unsung. And I remember you then when love was all, all you were living for,  
and how you gave that love to me...."_

**Author's Note: Aaand... that's the end of it! -makes a ta-dah! pose- What did you guys think? Is it good or bad? Please leave a review! XD Anyways, I'm officially 15 by tomorrow. Argh! I'm getting older. Where are your gifts guys? TeeHee~ By the way, its completely off-topic, but have you guys heard of a good song lately? I want some new inspiration!**

" _No one has the right to condemn us on how we repair our hearts cause no one really knows how much we're hurting. "_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


End file.
